Leave A Little Mystery
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Morgan had always told him keep them waiting, and keep their attention. He had her attention, alright. She thought she was getting mugged: what could be better? Reid/Prentiss.


Reid was pretty sure he was going to chicken out of this, and he really had no problem with that. If he did, he would just slip away unnoticed and drive home. But it was now or never. He would never get such a perfect opportunity again.

Reid slips the cap on his head, keeping his eyes pointed toward the ground, so no one would notice his suspicious ski mask. The mall was crowded, and he didn't like crowded places, but the crowd was another part of his plan. To steal her away unnoticed would require stealth, and a group of people who were too focused on other things. Shopping, even better.

He spots her shoes. He blushes at the fact that he knew every pair of shoes she had, brand name and all. She had on Michael Kors. He shakes his head, then walks towards her. JJ was looking at clothes for Henry. Will was on the phone. Emily was sitting at the fountain, obviously the third wheel. Perfect.

Reid approaches, head low, then sits on the edge of the fountain. Emily continues to pick at a hangnail. Reid, scared out of his fucking mind, approaches and pulls a knife out of his pocket. He gently nudges her with the tip, and she turns, saying,"Excuse me." She looks down and notices the blade. Prentiss didn't look alarmed, just calm.

"Bathroom," Reid growls."I won't hurt you, just go to the bathroom." She bites her lips, a habit that Reid found incredibly attractive, then nods and stands. Spencer immediately had a thousand thoughts working in his head. He thought about how stupid this was. Just because he had heard her conversation with JJ, this is what happened.

He had just been walking by the bathroom, when he heard the two women talking.

"I dunno. Mick is a quick ride," Emily laughs faintly, obviously talking about Mick Rawson."It's just, I need something a little more kinky, something...interesting. Hey, I like it rough. Some asshole might just be lucky enough to get me to call him daddy."

This idea was the first of many that flashed into Reid's head, this fright tactic, which was probably illegal. Reid prods her again, and she walks faster. JJ didn't notice she was gone.

When Reid closes and locks the door behind him, he says in a deep, greatly disguised voice,"Tell me your name."

"I-Jessica." Reid shakes his head, smirking.

"Don't lie. Jessica is a blonde-girl name,"Reid chuckles."Just answer my questions."

"Emily," she breathes heavily.

"There it is. Emily Prentiss." Reid got a small thrill from scaring her.

Emily gulps,"How did you...know my name?" Her eyes open wide in horror.

"I have tricks up my sleeve. So. You dating anybody?" Reid raises his eyebrows. This question, he was curious about.

"No. I mean, yes. Well I-" She stutters.

Reid yells,"Answer the question!" She shakes her head and he backs her into the corner."Give me your gun."

"I don't have one," she whispers.

"I know you're an FBI agent. Hand it over!" He sticks his hand out, and she gulps and takes it out of its holster.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpers. Reid growl-chuckles.

"I won't hurt you. Tell me, Emily. Or Jessica. Or Agent Prentiss. Who is your...desire?" He grins evilly.

"What do you mean?" Prentiss says, shaking now. He backs her further into the corner. He could feel his erection pushing against the fabric of his jeans now. He needed her. He just wanted to scare her for a little while longer.

"You understand me fullwell. Tell me, dearest." He runs his fingers through her hair. She shivers. His touch was so gentle, it sent tingkes up her spine.

"I...well see, there's this guy. I guess you know him, I met him through work-"

"Mick Rawson," Reid chuckles. He saw this coming.

"No," she says, which genuinely surprised him."His name is...Spencer Reid. Please don't tell, I'll give you-" she starts.

Reid withdrew his hand as if her hair suddenly turned into a beehive."No more! Tell me, Emily," he says, circling the bathroom now."Tell me what you would want him to do you." He stops pacing, looking her straight in the eye. His throat was dry and hoarse from the voice he had been using.

"Oh, God," Emily cries out frantically."Please don't do this. I have connects, I can make you rich, I can-"

Reid kicks a stall door open and pushes her into it. She falls to the floor of the unusually big handicap stall."Tell me. If you can bang Mick Rawson and pretend it's this...Reid person, why can't you do it with me?!"

"Because! You're not him, nobody is! It's not fair! It's not, it's not!" She stands and looks her intruder straight in the eyes.

"You take advantage of other people, pretending it's somebody else!" Reid pushes Emily against the stall door."Why not me?"

Prentiss sniffs, crying,"Because, I-I'm tired of pretending. I don't want to! And you-you-your eyes, and your build, and your voice...God, you're just like him! I can't, I can't, I can't..." She sobs. She buries her face in her hands, and, Reid, feeling his sweet spot ache, takes off the cap, but leaves the mask.

"Emily, I've heard enough." He says. She still doesn't look up. She was so confused. This man...he had made her feel like shit and yet she could feel her panties getting soaked just because of the feel of his erection against her thigh."Quit it!" Reid snags the mask off, and pulls her hands away from her face. She slowly looks up, breathing shakily. When she meets his eyes, she starts to scream, but he captures her lips in a hot kiss, their tongues entwined. He shoves his knee in between her legs, making her break away from him to moan. He pushes the door open and sets her on the counter of the sink.

He doesn't waste time, pulling her pants and panties down in one tug. Reid leaves a trail of love bites going up and down her neck line. He immediately slides two fingers inside of her. She gasps and tightens around him, her juices sliding down his arm and dripping onto the floor. He curls his fingers inside of her, using his thumb to circle her clit. She hums in response. He removes the two digits and runs them along her lips. Her tongue peeks out to lick them, then she takes them both into her mouth, sucking gently.

"You like that? Huh?" He growls. She nods and releases the two long fingers. She kisses him hard enough to bruise. His teeth grazed her lips and he gently bit down. She moans into his mouth, swirling her tongue with his.

Becoming impatient, Prentiss tugs his jeans and boxers down. She strokes his cock, testing his limit. She tugs on him and cooes in his ear,"Does that feel good, baby doll? I have waited so long for this, and I can't help but wonder."

He nods and growls into her ear,"You wanted it rough?!" She bites her lip and nods, and, at that, he drives into her, sighing in relief.

"Fuck!" He hisses. She whimpers, and he withdraws. He piles back into her, then starts a steady rhythm. She bites into his shoulder, guaranteeing a mark.

"Spencer! Harder..." she pants. He rolls his hips faster, causing her to wrap her legs around him wantonly. Reid quickly feels his orgasm coming, so he speeds up. She leans back onto the mirror, unable to hold herself up any longer. She strains out a moan as her juices flow onto the counter, Reid coming as well. He shoots thick ropes of his spunk inside of her, closing his eyes.

"Woah. That was...amazing," Emily says as he pulls out of her and collapses in a heap on the floor.

"That was pretty great. Get dressed. JJ's probably looking for you." Reid says. Prentiss, understanding is bluntness, quickly dresses, and, leaving him with one more kiss, she exits. He replaces his ski mask and cap, then leaves soon after her. But before he does, he pokes his head around the corner, and, looking straight into the mirror, says...

"Fuck you, Mick Rawson."


End file.
